How Long ?
by It'sMadHattressAlice
Summary: What happened after St. Valentines. Character names used. I suck at summaries guys really i do... review?
1. Chapter 1

_I took my work from my blog and added it onto this site.. plz don't remove it ! BTW if any of you have checked out ma blog then I'm MHA ok Usa will start her own too…_

_I don't own Hetalia or anything and if I did their world would be more screwed up. _

_Ok so decided that i should finish the story after the Valentino Comic._

_If you haven't read it well it pretty much goes like this._

_Germany Believes that Italy has feelings for him and well gets the guts to Propose. After Italy is surprised with the tomato ring he gets all panicky and after that i guess Germany's head pretty much explodes__._

I'm using character manes interchangeably. Italy= Feliciano . Germany = Ludwig . Romano = Lovino 

And sorry for all this fluffiness all of it is just fluff.

Chapter 1

The sunlight peaked through the curtain and made a small Italian toss and turn in his bed. He sat up rubbing his eyes and letting out a big deep like he didn't get enough sleep. how long had it been? days? weeks? months? he hadn't been able to sleep for such a long time. Every night in bed he muttered "Feliciano you can do it, get some sleep tonight. There's nothing else here. There is nothing to be afraid of." But he knew that this wasn't the reason he couldn't sleep.

It had been three months since Valentine's day, three months since he hadn't seen Ludwig. He missed the big, brawny but sweet German. Of course Feliciano knew this day was coming but didn't expect this. He had never before gotten through to the German; it took Italy years. Eventually Germany picked up on Italy's not so subtle hints. His heart fluttered when Germany finally asked him to dinner but he never expected Ludwig to Propose. Feliciano couldn't cope. He thought about the day that Ludwig had confessed his love. Not knowing what to say, Italy ran through the streets leaving the poor confused German standing there with such a heart broken face. This last image haunted Feliciano day and night. Italy tried to talk his brother, Lovino, about it but Lovino just pushed him away.

Italy tried to fix it. So he sat there in front of the telephone day and night, thinking about what to say to Germany if he called. _Then he thought maybe if I act all cute then Germany won't be so mad. But what if i screw up? _

Feliciano picked up the phone confidently and carefully dialed. He remembered one day when he tried to call Germany panicking stating that Britain had broken into his house. Italy had accidentally called the local pizzeria. More than half of Italy evacuated and flooded into Germany's house. Germany escorted all the Italians to their house and had to camp out at Italy's. The dial tone started. Italy was staring to get nervous now. He twirled the phone chord with his fingers. He realized that he hadn't practiced what to say to Germany. He was about to hang up the phone when someone answered.

"Hello?"

Silence ...

"Ahhh!"

the phone = dead.

I'd really like to hear what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Japan ran to Germany's Office, now out of breath and tried to explain what just happened over the phone.  
>"Germany-san...Italy...Phone...Scream..." Japan huffed.<br>Germany patted japan on the Back. "Now japan, can you repeat this calmly" The small Japanese man huffed a little then straightened out.

"Germany-san, Italy-san Just called but before he could speak i heard a shrill scream at the other and then the phone line was cut."

Germany stood there concerned look on his face. "Japan let's make preparations." the Japanese nodded and left the room. Germany nodded and put his hand to his forhead signaling a headache coming on.

-  
>Italy entered his shower. He had made a complete fool of himself. He let fear get in the way once again. He thought outloud "Imagine how much scarier it would have been if Germany had answered he phone. "Wait who was that on the line then.. Oh it must have been-"<br>A loud buzz interupted Italy's train of thought.

"It must be Lovino."

Italy Stopped his showerhead and wrapped a towel around his waist and ran down stairs to open the door.

Almost to the door Italy heard a loud boom and then the door crashed down right infront of him. He put on of his arms in front of his face and with the other reached for his emergency white flag on the table next to him.

He heard a loud voice "ITAL...Y?"

Italy waved his white flag ferociously and slowly backed away.  
>"G-G-G-Germany ? what are you doing at-"<p>

Germany was in shock. You know when its blue; the one with all the distress marks on it.(Author comment )

Japan stuck his head in through the doorway and rushed over.

"Italy-san are you alright?"

"Japan I ... So that was you on the phone?"

Japan nodded in confusion.

Italy threw himself at Japan and Germany's feet. " Bwah ! I didn't mean to ! i swear it ! Im soo Sorry ! I just wanted to.. hic..hic.."

"Italy get up" The German said sternly. He took Italy by the arm. The flustered Italian fainted. Germany carried him upstairs. He looked down as he heard a soft thump stepped over something on the ground. He looked up and turned red.

Japan made tea in Italy's kitchen, still confused. Only now it was worse as he heard weird sounds coming from the top floor.

"Ahhh!" screamed the Italian

"Lift your leg DAMMIT !"

"NOO DONT ! AHH!"

Followed by a million Crash sounds. Five minutes later the two walked into the kitchen, blushing and turned away from each other. Italy was fully clothed.

"Germany, you didn't have to dress me. I can do things by myself you know." He looked even more red now.

They both took a seat at the table

"You kept passing out every five seconds. Anyway if you didn't get dress you could have caught a cold." He made a fist and was about to punch Italy but didn't.

Italy blushed. He looked up at Germany and beamed a big smile.  
>"Grazie!.. I mean Danke !"<p>

Germany waved his had "Ja, Ja"

Japan placed tea in front of them both and he himself sat down.

"Italy-san, I do not understand."

"What he means is;Why did you call screaming and then just hang up? Were you in any danger?" Germany poked the question at Italy.

"Germany-I-I-I.. Well I'd like to-"

"It's ok, we'll just pretend it never happened." He waved his hands and then looked away.

Italy looked up and opened his mouth to speak but instead took a sip of tea.

Japan was now even more confused.

Italy smiled at Japan "You make great tea Japan! Can you teach me how to make it sometime?"

Translations;

Ja- Yes or Yeah  
>Grazie = Thank you in Italian<br>Danke = Thank you in German


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry guys ! I had my internwet turned off before I left for Vacation ! Sooo sorry.. I would have updated sooner! Please don't shoot me!_

_So here we go:_

After that things seemed to go back to normal

"Germany !

Germany ! "(-.-)

"Ja ? Germany responds, half paying attention while trying to read his manual on how to teach an Italian army how to dig a trench. "

"Look at me ". (-.-)

Germany looked up shocked to see the Italian wearing a Lederhosen.(Lederhosen its like wearing a cowboy outfit in California but in Germany"-Prof Renton)

"Germany isn't it cool !" (-.-)

Germany stared at the Italian, quite amused. He really wanted to tell him that he should go take it off but knowing Italy that would mean here and now. He wasn't too comfortable with that now.

"Italia wha-what are you wearing ? "

"Its a Lederhosen silly Germany!" (^.^) "And look I bought one for you too!"

"Italy, those are worn to - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Italy started to undress the tall German man.

"What's wrong Germany? I want to match!" (^.^) Italy beamed a smile.

Germany took the suit and walked to his room. After about 10 minutes the German walked out of his room red faced.

"You look great Germany!" Italy said almost jumping up and down with excitement. " Lets take a picture and show Japan."

"Definitely not!" Germany crossed his arms but somehow Italy convinced him to take the picture.

..

"Oh! I almost forgot ! This was the whole reason I wanted to come over. " Italy left the room briefly to return dragging a beer keg. He could hardly move it. Germany rushed over.

"Italy, you can hurt yourself doing that!" Germany Grabbed the barrel and carried it over his shoulder."I'll take it to the kitchen." Germany thought I will have to make him workout with weights. He set the Keg down on his kitchen counter.

"Do you like it Germany?" Italy rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Danke Italy, that is very thoughtful of you." Ludwig blushed, he walked over to his cabinets to get out a couple of beer mugs,

Italy smiled back at Germany.

"We should drink now !" Italy seemed excited, even though Italy usually wasn't into beer, well not as much as he like wine.

Germany smiled.

...

It's already morning. Germany thought to himself . He had a headache so he rolled over slowly.

"ITALY !" Germany now in panic.

"Yes Germany ?" Italy said innocently

"Why are you in my bed?" Germany shouted in confusion. Italy looked confused as well.

"You don't remember?" Italy frowned; that was rare for the Italian he either smiled or skipped right to sobbing.

Germany out his hand over his face and groaned. He noticed something strange on Italy's hand.

"Italy whats that ?" It seemed to bother Germany more than anything else. Italy moved his hand a little and winced, a trickle of blood ran down his arm.

"I seem to be tied to the frame. You tied my wrist to the bed last night. It really hurts." Germany's face went white.

"Italy whatever I did to you I'm sorry" Germany reached to untie the small whimpering Italian from the bed.

"Its ok Germany, we just had both a little too much to drink. It's not like anything really happened anyway ." Italy examined his hand.

"Nothing happened?" Germany looked puzzled, he took Italy's arm to look at the damage. Italy kicked off the covers. Germany looked down, for once Italy still had his pants on.

"You tied me up to keep me from hugging you. Does it bother you that much that I hug you ?" Italy looked a little sad.

"Yes.. I mean no.. Its just. Its fine you can huge me." Germany picked up Italy and sat him in between his legs. He grabbed Italy's arm again and kissed around the cut area. Italy looked down blushingly. Germany whispered "Let's go clean this up."

Ludwig led Feli to the restroom where he took out his first aid kit. He took out a bottle of iodine, a tube of triple antibiotic and some bandages. Italy grabbed onto Germany's shirt with the other hand as Germany cleaned up the wound and bandaged it.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Germany said in a quiet voice. Italy leaned into his chest.

"It's fine I forgive you but forgive me first."

Germany was again confused.

"Forgive me for running out on you."

... { end of part 3}...

So that turned into drama and fan service. Hmmmm .. wonder what's happening next ... :P

Don't shoot me plz.. because then I can't finish writing my spamano fanfic… Yes I do myself wonder where that is going.,. and I hope I haven't lost any of you because of the slow update really. I am truly really sorry…

Again sorry for sucky imitation of german, Italian or other people in this fanfic.. I am American.. scratch that.. MEXICAN AMERICAN.. add in that my parents don't like other people other than Mexicans … yep that's my excuse… But I love every one . I really do.. That's it I'm not Mexican American I am officially Earthling.

Review plz? anyone ? It helps alot .. alot...


	4. Chapter 4

Back again. Was going to post tomorrow morning but I was a little excited.. There is one more chapter after this one and then its officially over. Thanks for Reviews the are appreciated ! oh and if you like gerita check out my girl breeziusachan she is a great writer… I know cause im there when she writes sometimes, trust me she puts a lot of effort into it! Here is the link with spaces soo take out the spaces http:/ w w w .f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 0 0 5 8 0 1/

Some shoutouts to;

NekOtaku you are awesome(Prussia agrees) cause you've reviewed twice! Also for not wanting to shoot me..

ChibiJazRide Thank you! When i came back home from vacation and i read the review i squealed and rolled around in my bed like HRE.(not kidding every review I get )

Invisible Randomer Which ever of the two you are. I'm glad you understood that Italy and Germany 'In Bed' fanservice moment. 3 I was worried people wouldn't understand it.

Let us get started, shall we?:

Germany was slightly startled by what Italy had just said. Was the Italian really able to dwell on one thing for so long?  
>"Italy you don't have to apologize. I didn't even ask your opinion i just assumed." Germany frowned. Italy blushed and looked down. They walked over to the bed and sat calmly but just as soon as Germany was about to speak the door flung open.<p>

"Hey Feliciano- What the- You bastard ! Let go of my brother!" Germany looked over Romano was racing toward Italy.

"Hey fratello whats wrong ?" Italy tried to pull away from Romano." Hey your hurting me brother" Italy yanked his wrist away from Romano.

"Gasp! Did this stupid German Hurt you? He tried to rape you! That's it!" Romano pulled a big basket of tomaotes(out of nowhere) and was about to start pelting Germany but Italy Jumped on Romano.

" Brother im fine really! I just got this from ummm.. taking the pizza away from Ita-cat yesterday. Germany was just trying to help me thats all."

Romano shot a menacing look at Germany.

" Errr... That's right." Germany managed to say. " Why don't we all go down for some coffee and some brötchen Germany lead both of the Italians down to breakfast.

...-...-...-...-...

After breakfast Italy and Romano Got dressed for a day out. Italy decided that they both should go around Spain and do some brother bonding. Germany was left to tidy up the house as he liked to (alone).

The Italy brother's ended up eating at a little bistro in Spain where they served some Italian food.

"Fratello? can I ask you something?" Italy grabbed Romano's hand pleadingly.

"Only if its not about that stupid macho German bastard." Italy looked down still holding his brothers hands.

"..."

" I guess i can deal with it just get it over with already."  
>Romano made a face at Italy and then decided to give up.. after all it was his brother.<p>

"Thank you Lovino ! ... I was wondering what you do to say your sorry when you make big brother Spain unhappy? " Italy asked hoping that Romano would know how to cheer up Germany.

" Err I.. Well .. you don't need to know that you sick- " Romano blushed.

"I get it! .. I don't think I can do that ." Italy looked sort of disappointed.

" I didn't mean that... Well you can always make him a potato cake or something.. do whatever he likes ." Italy looked distracted, then he had a big smile. Romano turned around. The bad friends trio were walking over.

-  
>-{End of Chapter}-<p>

Fratello(Italian) = Brother

Brötchen(German) = some sort of German bread roll (yumm sounds good)

Again if I've got anything wrong on here plz correct me! I don't want to offend anyone honestly.. The chapter seems shorter I know.. but I wrote this months ago so it isn't changing… Thanks for the Reviews ! Review if you'd like.. You can also submit a story request or suggestion.. I'll try to do my best to please you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the other reviews# nothing more to say so go ahead and read the ending.

...

* * *

><p>"Hola Feli. Buenos Días Lovi~. "Spains put his hand on Romano's shoulder. Romano pulled back then looked up.<p>

"What the hell Spain! Bastard didn't i tell you not to do that! don't touch me." Romano barked at Spain, Spain frowned.

"But Lovi ~ you don't always say that" Spain winked.

"That's disgusting you Tomato bastard."

"Ahohonhonhon, Feisty little Romano." France put his hand on Romanos other shoulder.

"Shut it you French pervert!" Romano pushed Frances hand off. France shakes it off.

"Kesesesese. told off by wimpy Italian.. Romano sometimes that's awesome,well not as awesome as me." Prussia almost doubled over in laughter.

"Feli what are you two up to ? " Spain asked while he poked Romano's Cheek.

"I was asking Romano what he does to make up with you. See i really one to tell someone I'm sorry. I already told this person i was sorry but I really want to show it!"

"That is simple ! why don't you sneak into his room with some wine and two glasses and lay on his bed. When he enters greet him wearing just a silk robe, then wrap your arms around him and the rest will solve it self! Good idea no ?" France acted out the scene.

"Kesesese, My idea is more awesome. It's easy just go take them out to drink. Then tell them that your too awesome and that he or she should forget about whatever you did. They'll come around." Prussia said eagerly.

"I already gave him some beer but I don't think he's got the though off his mind." Feli said as he looked down at his now cold lunch.

Spain smiled." So we're talking about Germany. I see! Well I know he usually thinks out every angle of the subject. Wait Feli what did you do ? "

Italy fidgeted with his shirt sleeve "I ran away after he proposed to me. Big brother Spain I don't know what to do !"

Prussia made a disgusted face. " Anyone would have run away , my brother has always been less than awesome."

France elbowed Prussia in the ribs. " You love him back no?"

"I do. I love Germany." Italy smiled at the thought. Romano cringed.

"Great my idiot brother loves that potato bastard." Romano sighed. Spain shot him a look. Romano jolted up and made the angriest face he could possibly make at Spain. It wasn't working.

"You have told Germany how you feel si ?" Spain asked Feliciano.

Italy looked at Spain "Yes a million times."

"You two are together ? " Spain said now pinching Romano's cheeks.

"Well... Not exactly." Italy sighed.

"That's it! Don't worry Italy! my plan will save you after all!" France said in an 'I told you so' kind of voice.

"I-I-I'm not ready for that yet big brother France." Italy once again sighed. He wondered if he would ever find a way to make it up to Germany.

"Italy I'll give you some advice just because I'm awesome like that. Just kiss him and get it over with already. Nothing else, it's just that easy." Prussia put his hands to his waist, showing is all superiorness. In the background Romano cursed at Spain.

Italy nodded. It was a great idea! The group left, Romano went with them. Italy raced back home with a plan..

...

* * *

><p>Italy returned home but there was no big studly German to be found. He waited for almost 3 hours until he heard the door open.<p>

"Italy you're back." Germany said, more like stated, as he closed the door behind him. Italy walked up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you Germany." Feli reached up and wrapped his arms around the German to pull himself up.

"I-Italy you don't have to do this." Germany stammered.

"I know." With that Italy and Germany finally kissed.

* * *

><p>Ok now I get to talk..<p>

First things first;  
>I love the Gerita pairing soo much but i wrote it for Usa-chan and my another one of my best friends. If we were together it would be better than the bad friends trio.. yep. We are just that awesome (Prussia moment)<p>

Second ;  
>Thank you for reading this.. sorry if my writing style wasn't that great and I apologize for my typing mistakes.. I just try to write them out soo fast.<p>

Third;  
>I really hope I didn't offend any German Italian/ French or Spanish people. I really just generalized because I don't know your customs. Also i know lederhosen isn't worn any more.. only maybe in the rural country and stuff in certain places (so I've heard from my teach in my German 101 class)... yeah.. its ridiculous I know, like Octoberfest.

Fourth ;  
>I don't own hetalia or any of its characters, i just write fanfic in hopes of making a few people smile. It makes me happy to myself . hehe<p>

Last; Comment.. was it good or bad? Be honest. And recommend to friends if you liked it..

That is where my last fanfic ends.. thanks for reading.

Translations;

hola(Spanish) ; Hello

Buenos Días (Spanish); Good day or hello

si(spanish) ; Yes or Correct


End file.
